


Hold me Now

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Buffy’s POV on their relationship after Angel’s return from Hell.  Things obviously aren’t right between them.





	Hold me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Hold Me Now' by the Thompson Twins  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics

_I have a picture  
Pinned to my wall  
An image of you and of me and we’re laughing  
We’re loving it all_

_Look at our life now  
All tattered and torn  
We’re fussing and fighting, delighting in tears  
That we cry until dawn_

It’s not been the same since he came back. We try, Oh God do we try. But something is holding us back. Never again can we be the carefree couple we were before my 17th birthday. Carefree? That’s a joke. We were never that!

_You say I’m a dreamer  
We’re two of a kind  
Both of us searching for some perfect world  
We know we’ll never find_

_So perhaps I should leave here  
Yeah go far away  
But you know that there’s nowhere that I’d rather be  
Than with you here today_

Both of us have thought about walking away, but that’s as far as it’s got. I see the pain in his eyes and it tells me more than I need to know. But I also know that neither one of us is strong enough to make the break and, if we’re honest, neither wants to. The love between us is too compelling. I am half of him and he is half of me.

_You ask if I love you  
What can I say  
You know that I do and that this is just one  
Of those games that we play_

_So I sing you a new song  
Please don’t cry anymore  
I’ll even ask your forgiveness though I don’t know  
Just what I’m asking it for_

Maybe it’s expecting too much. One torments the other for months and then… No, it’s too painful to go there. Let’s just say that I did something that I can’t forgive myself for. And if I can’t then how can I expect him to? Neither of us will discuss it. Not willing to pick at the scar tissue which hides the seething mass of poison bubbling just below the surface.

_Hold me now  
Warm my heart  
Stay with me  
Let loving start_

So we cling to each other in desperation, not talking about our feelings. Fixing on smiles and going through the motions. Both too afraid to make the first move so the real healing can start.


End file.
